gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fringe COG Party
The Fringe COG Party was an anonymous group of individuals who worked within the Monroe administration of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It was comprised of the pragmatic politicians who believed in resolving issues without ethical or moral intervention. Because of the resources connected to the Coalition, they are able to accomplish various tasks without the authorization or knowledge from the Chairman. The party had the Coalition of Ordered Governments in their best interest, but believed that moralism prohibited true progress and achievement. Among their achievements was the continuation of Dr. Niles Samson's research at the New Hope Research Facility who was shut down and indicted by the Coalition following the accusations of unethical experimentation on children sick with Rustlung, mutating them with the DNA of indigenous creatures of the Hollow in an attempt to evolve and cure them. They relocated Dr. Samson and his research to the Mount Kadar Laboratory in the hopes to cure Rustlung and, in extension, to build genetically superior soldiers to help end the Pendulum Wars. Through further experimentation, the Locust Horde was created and led to a war that destroyed nearly all of the human race. It is unknown what happened to the group. However, their symbol of the party was later used by the Locust Horde. The origin and meaning of this symbol is unknown, but those in the organization were given amulets of their symbol to identify members. History Creation It was unknown when the party was created, but was most likely organized in the early Pendulum War-era when the Coalition of Ordered Governments first rose to prominence in both politics and economy due to having a majority of Imulsion reserves during the Gold Rush. The party was significantly involved with political matters during the Monroe administration. The symbol of the fringe party, ironically, is what the Locust Horde would use as their symbol. The origin and meaning of the symbol according to the fringe party is currently unknown. Pendulum Wars Genetic Experimentation During the Pendulum Wars, the miners of Imulsion and their families began suffering from a condition known as Rustlung which was caused by the overexposure to the Imulsion vapors. Fearing the political and economic ramifications if the public learned that Imulsion caused health effects, the Department of Health under Chairman Monroe's orders opened the New Hope Research Facility in an attempt to house, research and cure the children of the miners infected with Rustlung. The program was put under the management of Director Niles Samson, a geneticist. While injecting the doses of Imulsion in the children to study the progress of Rustlung, Dr. Niles Samson discovered that Imulsion caused point-mutations and the ability for possible genetic benefits. One of the child subjects, named Myrrah was revealed to not only be genetically immune to Rustlung, but also benefited from the Imulsion exposure such as decelerated aging. Dr. Samson attempted to replicate the results in the other children, but came to the conclusion that Myrrah was an anomaly. However, due to the possible point-mutations caused by Imulsion, Dr. Samson attempted to mutate the children with the DNA of the indigenous creatures of the Hollow. It resulted in genetically unstable, distempered, sterile and highly aggressive mutants known as Sires. Due to the attacks on the staff and disillusionment of the unethical experimentation, many scientists resigned and leaked the information about New Hope to the public and political figures. Chairman Monroe uncovered the experiments at New Hope and ordered the facility to be shut down with Dr. Samson and the other loyal scientists involved to be indicted. Before the facility was shut down and the scientists are to report to the House of Sovereigns, the fringe party contacted Dr. Niles Samson and believed in his work. Employing the Nethercutt Mining to create another facility inside Mount Kadar, they offered to relocate Dr. Niles Samson, several of his subjects and his remaining loyal employees to the facility where they could continue their work to cure Rustlung as well as to end the Pendulum Wars. Dr. Samson agreed and led a mass exodus on foot to Mount Kadar at night in the snow to the new facility. At the new facility inside Mount Kadar, Dr. Samson continued his work. As Myrrah grew older, Dr. Samson used her embryonic stem-cells and fertilized them with Sire DNA. The first Drone of the Locust Horde was born. Swarm War Mission to Mount Kadar Laboratory Members *Dr. Niles Samson - Geneticist *Dr. Torres - Geneticist *Dr. Van Neil - Scientist *Myrrah - Lab Assistant *Reyna Torres - Ward Locations *Mount Kadar Laboratory (Mount Kadar, Tyrus) - Secret Laboratory Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears 5'' Category:Organizations Category:COG